


Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Prologue-El Dorado)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Uncharted 1: Drake's Fortune AU) [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Gen, Mummification, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Nate finds himself reunited with Sully as they go underground and encounter the cursed El Dorado statue...will they be able to rescue the hostage pairing of Elena and Lara from Roman and Navarro's clutches?
Relationships: Lara Croft & Nathan Drake, Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Uncharted 1: Drake's Fortune AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933189
Kudos: 2





	Uncharted: Drake's Damsels (Prologue-El Dorado)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the relative lack of edits/rewrites recently. I have a few in progress after a week taken off from writing but they're not finished. So what the hell, let's get started with Drake's Damsels right? More or less I made a prototype version of this story months back but it didn't end up that well and instead I kept the DID aspect but why not make it yet another crossover between Nathan and Lara Croft right? Besides, we all love some Lara Croft bound and gagged on her adventure! This time she reluctantly partners up with Nate and crew on the cursed island off the coast of Peru but only because she has some unexplained history with Roman...Hope you enjoy! Trust me, I'll get back to posting and editing my stories soon enough. Expect at least chapter 5 of Samuel's Fortune later this week plus the first chapter of Ropes of Rameses featuring Nate trying to rescue Elena and Chloe from the clutches of Rameses off his cruise ship. Anyway, enjoy the Prologue!

“We gotta stop ‘em, Sully! They don’t know what they’re dealing with!” Nate said, clearing the courtyard of mercenaries.

“What are you…?”

“I don’t know how, but that statue destroyed the entire colony, and it killed the Germans too!” Nate explained hastily. 

“Whoa…come again?” Sully asked, confused.

“There’s no time! We’ve got to get to the church!” Nate finished as he and Sully made their way up the courtyard stairs and into the church.

But as usual, Nate and Sully quickly dove to cover as three sniper lasers zoomed in on them from the top of the church aisle.

“Dammit! They’re everywhere!” Sully yelled. 

“Hang back Sully!” replied Nate as he grabbed a Dragunov sniper and got to work eliminating the sniper trio.

Nate then advanced further up the church with yet more mercenaries with M4s, 92FPS pistols, and SPAS12s all charging at them. 

As usual, Nate got to work defeating the six-man squad with a mixture of bullets from both the dual wield pistols and punches before he and Sully walked up to the altar.

“C’mon Sully. There should be a hidden passage right under the altar.” Nate explained. 

Nate and Sully then pushed the table at the altar towards the wall and uncovered was the secret passage, a hole in the ground with bones and rocks down below.

“Holy shit…” Sully gasped. 

“Whoa…” Nate gasped in disbelief before the duo hopped down into the passage.

Presented to the duo was yet another ancient crypt and once again, Nate turned on his flashlight with Sully following him through.

“You wanna tell me what the hell’s going on?” Sully demanded. 

“Drake didn’t want to get the treasure off the island, Sully. He was trying to stop it from leaving!” Nate revealed. 

"What?” questioned Sully, still not getting what Nate was telling him.

“It’s cursed or something…” Nate further went on. 

“Oh, Nate, for God’s sake…” Sully sighed, thinking of Nate's explanation as ludicrous. 

“Look, I know it sounds crazy. You just gotta trust me.” Nate insisted as they exited the crypt and came face to face with Roman, Navarro, and their mercenaries standing at the helm of the El Dorado golden statue in the center of the room.

“Oh, man…” Nate gasped, in yet more disbelief now that he was within sight of the fabled El Dorado statue. 

“Whoa…” Sully gasped in agreement. 

The duo then took out their dual pistols and revolver only for them to be caught and held at gunpoint by two of the mercenaries with SPAS12s as Roman then turned around and stared at them from below.

“You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency. Now, drop your weapons. Down there…” the veteran crime lord from England demanded as the duo then threw their weapons into the water below.

Nate then glanced to the right of the statue.

"Oh, crap...Elena! Lara!" he yelled seeing the girls tightly bound and gagged at the mercy of the duo.

“Oh and Mr. Drake. No heroics. Or I will kill them.” Roman firmly said before turning his back on the duo.

“MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!” they both muffled in screams, with Elena screaming fearful tears and Lara screaming in anger towards Nate for getting her in this mess. Elena was struggling in her tight chair bondage, her hands and elbows tightly tied behind her back and her legs tied up to the chair. Her body was massively covered in tight ropes and she was exposed with her breasts coming out of her tank top as she struggled about to get free. She was gagged with a tight cloth tied over her mouth.

Meanwhile, as for Miss Croft, she was in a similar predicament except that she was getting mummified by an ancient trap entombed within the wall next to the cursed El Dorado statue. The wrap had encased her body all the way from her feet on up to around her mouth, gagging her and continuing to slowly wrap itself around and over her pretty head.

“Oh no! The trap of El Dorado! Sully, if we don’t find a way to rescue them…” Nate sighed. 

“But how Nate? No way in hell…unless…” Sully pondered. 

“Unless what Sully?” Nate asked in curiosity. 

“Roman and Navarro were arguing over who should get the treasure. You see Roman’s men at the top of those stairs?” gestured Sully towards the top of the stairs overlooking the statue.

“Those are his men? I thought all of these guys worked for Navarro?” Nate questioned in puzzlement. 

“They do kid. But let’s just say Roman is getting second thoughts about this whole thing and brought a few of his men as insurance. Now that I think about it…maybe you were onto something after all.” Sully revealed. 

“But Navarro’s guys have him and his men outnumbered….” Nate replied. 

“That’s what I said kiddo. Then again, why do you think he brought Nadine and her men? He didn’t bring her and her unit here for the fun of it.” Sully further explained.

“Jesus Sully, spit it out already…” Nate sighed as he rolled his eyes, wanting Sully to get to the truth. 

“Alright. Just keep watching…” Sully pointed as the duo then returned their focus to both Roman and Navarro. 

Meanwhile, Roman was still looking at in amazement the statue of El Dorado.

“It’s magnificent. The craftsmanship. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Roman went on as he walked over to the mostly mummified Lara.

“But first, it’s been fun Miss Croft. But for far too long my dear, you’ve been a thorn in my side. But I do think it’s time for a proper slumber. Goodbye Lara Croft!” Roman laughed as he pressed a block button within the wall to entomb her by pushing her back into the wall’s depths.

“MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” she screamed through her mummified bondage to no avail as she was sealed off.

Elena could only muffle and scream through her gag in horror seeing her new colleague get mummified and entombed. 

“As for you Miss Fisher…you’re coming with us. You along with this grand statue will be sold on the market. Navarro, tell your men to get the transport ready…” Roman commanded as he turned around to Navarro and two of his men pointing their guns at him.

  
(Uncharted: Drake's Damsels...To be continued.) 


End file.
